digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogremon
|level=Champion |jatype=Ogre |entype=Evil |attribute=Virus |family=Nightmare Soldiers |family2=Nature Spirits |family3=Dark Area |size=20G2000 Bandai D-Terminal English toy |debut=''Digital Monster Ver. 3'' |from=GoblimonDigimon Battle |to=ShadowWereGarurumonDigimon World Dusk SkullSatamon * (w/ Devimon)Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Another Tamer" 15 Etemon DigitamamonDigimon World Re:Digitize: Decode |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |java=Hisao Egawa |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Kenta Miyake |java2n=(Savers) |enva=Beau Billingslea |partner=Neo Saiba Kim Damien Selector Tagiru Akashi Wicked Underling Hacker |s1=Fugamon |s2=Hyogamon |s3="Ogremon + Mervamon" |s4=Ogremon X }} Ogremon is an Evil Digimon. It is a Demon Digimon resembling an in Japanese folklore. The attacks it carries out with its muscles have tremendous destructive power. It has a high intelligence, but a rough temper, the driving force behind its destructive anger. It is very belligerent, and is referred to as the "Digimon Hunter" due to seeking to fight bold Digimon with as much combat power as itself. It carries a bone club that is said to be a of a slain SkullGreymon. Attacks * : Fires dark energy from its fist. Some media depict the energy in the shape of Ogremon's head, similar to Leomon's "Fist of the Beast King". * : Whacks enemies with its club. *'Faint Punch' (Feint Punch) *'Strong Maul' *'Bone Strike': Attacks with a hard bone club. Design Ogremon is a Digimon that resembles a green ogre with long, unkempt white hair, pointed ears adored by earrings, two horns, and spikes jutting from its shoulders. It's known for having its mouth open nearly all the time with an exaggerated lower jaw similar to and has fang-like tusks on its upper jaw like a traditional . It wears a black loincloth with a belt, a bracer on its right arm, red bandages on both its left arm and right leg and black belts on its left leg. It carries a large, spiked femur bone as a bludgeon weapon. It has a on its left arm below its shoulder spikes, metal studs on the knuckles of its left hand, and a scar on the back of its right hand. Its Toei art depicts its horns as symmetrical while its right horn is larger than the left one in its Bandai art. Etymologies ;Orgemon (オーガモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese media. *Orge. Misspelling of . ;Ogremon (オーガモン) Official romanization given by Digimon Jintrix and used in American English and some Japanese media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure An Ogremon appears in Odaiba. Another Ogremon is a patron at 's diner during the period where Joe and Matt work there. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Ogremon are recruitable enemies in File Mansion—Right and Millenniummon's Lair.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 25 years later, another Ogremon is seen with a hurt arm and is being tended to by Joe, who is now the Digital World's first doctor as seen in the Epilogue of the series. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers The boss of Ryo's side of Black Ship 2, Greymon, has an Ogremon in its party. Ogremon digivolves from Gotsumon without a in line 63, and from Tapirmon without one to Giromon in line 70.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Ogremon are enemies in the Dark Daisuke's Crevasse. The Ogremon card, titled "PF Critical I", is a Rank 3 allows the player to press a button during the Digimon's attack to increase power by 25%.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! One Ogremon is seen among the group of Goblimon pursuing Rhythm. He is defeated by while and deal with the other Goblimon to protect her. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Several Ogremon are servants of . One appears among 's troops at Nightmare Castle. Later, after Rei escapes Demon Castle, an Ogremon is among those clamoring for the honor of hunting her down, but is slain when decides to prove he alone deserves the mission. Digimon Next An Ogremon fights a Garurumon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World Ogremon is the leader of a small group of bandits which terrorize the Great Canyon. It first appears near Monochromon's shop after talking to Yuramon, and ambushes Mameo on the right of the forked road. It is accompanied by a group of Agumon and challenges him to a battle. After defeating Ogremon, it and its goons retreat to its fortress at the bottom of the Canyon where it battles Mameo again. When Mameo defeats it a second time, it flees. The third time Mameo fights Ogremon is in Whamon's secret cave, but this time it has a Gabumon and a WaruSeadramon with it. When Mameo defeats it a third time, it lies about joining the city and flees. Ogremon fights Mameo one last time in Drill Tunnel. When it loses for the fourth time, it finally joins the city were he patrols for shady looking characters. Ogremon is the only character (Besides Leomon) to have its own theme music. Ogremon digivolves from Gabumon and Patamon, and can digivolve to Andromon and Giromon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Digimon World 2 Ogremon digivolves from Goblimon and can digivolve to Etemon. Its signature attack is Pummel Whack. An Ogremon resides in Meditation Dome before being Kim's partner. The Ogremon's data is taken in order to create Wild Code. Digimon World 3 Ogremon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in North Badlands and South Badlands. In the PAL version of the game, Ogremon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in West Wire Forest, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon World 4 Ogremon is sometimes seen in the game in Death Valley and in MaloMyotismon's base. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Ogremon digivolves from Goblimon, Betamon, Gabumon, and Chuumon, and can digivolve to Digitamamon, WaruMonzaemon, and Etemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Ogremon is a Hand-To-Hand Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Gotsumon, Terriermon, and Goblimon, and can digivolve into SkullGreymon, WaruSeadramon, and MetalTyrannomon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Ogremon card is #122 and is a Champion level Darkness-type card with 1050 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Pummel Whack": inflicts 530 damage. * "Bone Mace": inflicts 320 damage. * "Faint Punch": inflicts 0 damage, and counters opponent's attack. Its support effect is "Discards Cards in own DP Slot and multiply Attack Power by number of discards.". Digimon World DS Ogremon digivolves from Goblimon, and can digivolve further into Arukenimon or Etemon depending on its stats. An Ogremon is fought earlier in the game, within Data Forest while the player searched for a piece of equipment Gabumon dropped. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ogremon is #096 and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 167 HP, 180 MP, 116 Attack, 95 Defense, 73 Spirit, 70 Speed, and 40 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and MotherEarth3 traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. Ogremon digivolves from Goburimon and can digivolve into ShadowWereGarurumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Ogremon, your Digimon must be at least LV26 with at least 120 attack and at least 750 beast exp. Ogremon can be hatched from the Nature Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Ogremon is #073, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Dark elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the High Critical and Item Hunter traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. When defeated, it can drop the debug plates for both Ogremon and ShadowWereGarurumon. Ogremon digivolves from Goblimon and can digivolve into ShadowWereGarurumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Ogremon, your Digimon must be at least level 19 with 105 Attack, but only once you have revived Ogremon. It can be hatched from the Fang Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Ogremon DigiFuses to Boltmon with Andromon and Sinduramon or to Merukimon with WereGarurumon and Prairiemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Ogremon is a Earth Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Impmon, Gaomon, and Goblimon and can digivolve to Digitamamon, SkullMeramon, and WereGarurumon. Its special attack is Pummel Whack and its support skill is Haymaker which increases Critical Hits by 15%. In Complete Edition, Ogremon can also digivolve to SkullSatamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Ogremon is #078 and is a Earth Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Impmon, Gaomon, and Goblimon and can digivolve to Digitamamon, SkullMeramon, WereGarurumon, and SkullSatamon. Its special attack is Pummel Whack and its support skill is Haymaker which increases Critical Hits by 15%. Digimon World Championship Ogremon digivolves from Goburimon and can digivolve to WaruMonzaemon, Etemon, and Pandamon. Digimon Battle Ogremon digivolves from Goburimon at level 21, and digivolves to Etemon at level 31. Ogremon can also digivolve to Mummymon or an Etemon that ends in KingEtemon instead of MetalEtemon through card digivolution. The Ogremon present in this game is commonly mistaken with Fugamon due to its unusual Brown colouration and tiger stripe outfit. Digimon Masters Ogremon is the Champion form of Goblimon. It digivolves from Goblimon at level 11, and digivolves further into Etemon at level 25. Digimon Heroes! Orgemon digivolves from Goburimon and can digivolve to Etemon and Archnemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Ogremon digivolves from Goblimon and can digivolve to Etemon and Digitamamon. Digimon Links Ogremon digivolves from Impmon, Gaomon, and Goblimon and can digivolve to Digitamamon, SkullMeramon, and WereGarurumon. Digimon ReArise Ogremon digivolves from Goblimon and can digivolve to Digitamamon. Notes and references